1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data processing systems applying optical identification devices and data processing and operation methods thereof, and more particularly to data processing systems and data processing methods thereof capable of processing data by applying optical identification devices to read at least one encoded data on a printed matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the change in learning mode, currently, human-computer interaction devices (such as data processing systems with an optical identification device and the learning device) have been widely used for learning. Users may learn by using the optical identification device, such as optical pen/smart pen/voice pen/speaking pen, and learning device. The optical identification device can be clicked on a picture or text in a printed matter (such as a book) for reading the encoded data on the clicked picture or text. The optical identification device or learning device may then execute the pronunciation of a specific word, picture, video and other multimedia content based on the encoded data. However, such application can only read the encoded data to directly execute the corresponding multimedia content (such as sound, picture, audio and video). More complex operation behaviors, e.g. pause, replay or page forward operation cannot be proceed, nor can the interaction among multiple users. Thus, it cannot meet the diverse learning needs.
In addition, for the convenience of usage, the read area of currently available optical pen/smart pen/voice pen/speaking pen and other products is limited. For reading a complete code in one click, the encoded data on the printed matter should not be too long so as to exceed the read area scope of the optical pen/voice pen/speaking pen and other product. Therefore, there is a limit in encoding bits, and only a single index table is available. The amount of encoding data is also limited, and it is not enough for the huge amount of multimedia content. Although enhancing the hardware function and increasing the amount of the hardware could store more the amount of the encoding data, it will also increase cost. Furthermore, a pen and a book are typically sold in a pair due to the encoding space is limited. Therefore, each optical pen/voice pen/speaking pen does not match with another book in different pairs such that the cost is high.